girlbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Inshida
Aiko Inshida is the 106th president of Phoebelandia Private Academy and a longtime housekeeper at Phoebelandia Private Academy. She had to wait 2 years for her younger siblings to join her in the academy and help her through the hard times. Appearance Aiko is noted to look exactly like Terano Tomoshida, the person held dearest to her. Aiko has short dark brown hair with a clean cut at the bottom and spilt bangs. Aiko wears the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt with ruffles at the cuffs (as president) and a white string tie, grey panty hose with a short black skirt with a slit on the right side (as president) and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. When Aiko was a housekeeper, she wore the housekeeper chain with the word “MITTENS” written on it. Aiko wore the female housekeeper uniform: a purple button up dress with a black apron that has purple feathers for design and a housekeeper chain. Personality Aiko Inshida is a stubborn girl. She asked her parents numerous times if she could attend PPA to the point where Aiko’s parents had to say yes to stop being bothered by Aiko. However, Aiko was not stubborn when Lozen Waeyrsshida told her that she is now a housekeeper. By Aiko’s second year, she was no longer a housekeeper and was adapted to the system. Aiko shows a very kind, warm and friendly side to her as well. She never expects favors to be repaid and is selfless. Aiko wishes a better life for housekeepers because she herself was a housekeeper too and knows what that is like. Aiko shows respect for everybody, even the biggest troublemakers in the school. Although Aiko told Lozen off all the time in her 1st year, in Aiko’s 2nd year, she developed more respect for her, not calling her a friend, but just a person. Profile Year 1 When Aiko arrived to Phoebelandia Academy, Yumemi Yamashida quickly rushed Aiko away to the president’s office. Once Aiko was alone there, Lozen told Aiko she was now a housekeeper and in debt to the student council. Aiko was taken away to the mittens room and saw other girls who had just become housekeepers. There, Aiko saw Noriko Kitashida and Yuriko Kitashida. Yuriko was holding shears in her hand and cut off Aiko’s hair and all of the other girls. Noriko comforted Aiko and said that she would like her new hair. The Inshida family despises gambling, so naturally Aiko wasn’t a good gambler. But after winning a ton of money at the debt settlement parties and joining the Traditional Culture Research Club, Aiko was able to pay off her debts. However, Aiko was still waiting for her younger siblings, Daichi and Sumika. It was a long, hard road, but Aiko made her way through it. After doing a lot of gambling, Aiko felt that she was disobeying her family and tearing them apart without her seeing it herself. Year 2 Daichi and Sumika we’re now at Phoebelandia Academy and Aiko was happier. Daichi got onto the student council right off the bat and promised he would help his sisters manage their debts, especially Sumika. This made Aiko very happy and she knew she had found the light at the end of her tunnel. In the opening tournament of the election Aiko got a ton of votes. When she gambled against either Yuriko or Lozen though, Aiko ended up losing the many votes she had worked hard to get. But by the end of the tournament, Aiko already knew that it made sense Lozen would win and realized that she had adapted to the system and could survive in this election anyways. Aiko didn’t win, but when she found out there would be an end of the year vote tournament, Aiko joined. All of the third years were out of the tournament since they would be graduating, so Aiko wouldn’t be hitting any obstacles. In the final round against Lozen’s personal assistant, Kaiya Yamashida, Kaiya’s dice landed on the wrong number, therefore Aiko had won. Aiko said in her speech when she came to Phoebelandia Academy, she never thought she would become president. Year 3 In Aiko’s year as president, she enjoyed drinking tea in the council room and loved talking with the other student council officers. Aiko nearly disaffiliated gambling at PPA until Amarante talked her into not doing it. In this time, Aiko discovers that being student council president wasn’t always as easy as it seemed for Lozen. Aiko was constantly worried about Phoebe how she would be treated in the near future. Aiko wishes nothing but the best for Phoebe but worries that Phoebe is not getting the best that she needs. So Aiko does the best that she can but still finds herself in a cul-de-sac not knowing what exactly to do, thus relying on her best friend, Amarante. Aiko and Kaiya Yamashida sorted out the new gentlemen’s doll courses and even got Mademoiselle Phoebe a lady’s companion. Trivia * The name “Aiko” means beloved (ai) child (ko). * At home, Aiko’s family uses the literal pronunciation of her name (ay-ko). At school, people call her Aiko (i-ko). * Inshida (隠簾稗弟委) means "<隠> to hide，conceal，cover; to disappear，lurk; an open secret; <簾> a blind，screen，curtain; <稗> darnels，weeds，tares small; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <委> appoint，send，commission; " * Some of the kanjis in Inshida are a bit ironic considering the fact that Aiko’s family tried keeping PPA a secret from her until she found out. Japanese Aiko (アイコ) Sachi (サチ) Inshida (イネシダ)